Midnight Snack
by DefyingGravity67
Summary: ok,we all know about Elphabas family and theres a ton of fanfic on Fiyero but what about Galinda?Anyone ever wonder about her?well I did.So Here's a story about Galinda and her family.plz read and review!.starts Shiz era,just after Popular.AU
1. The Snack

** hey,so i got the idea for this when i was eating a bowl of cereal around midnight the other day.i decided to write it partly because i have writers block (i'v also got a big muti-chapter) and partly because...idk,just if you want (altho it would be nice =)**

Galinda woke up . It was dark and storming outside,with an accompaniment of thunder , but that wasn't what woke her .

It was 2:30 a.m on a Wednesday,

time for her midnight snack.

It was a tradition that dated back to her early childhood . Every Wednesday,she would wake up and venture down to the weapons room to watch her older brother,Blake, train. They would sit,eat an apple and watch the sun rise.

Even after Blake went to war when she was 12 and went M.I.A,she'd still get up and watch the sky,wishing he'd come .Even at Shiz,it was no different.

until she went into the small kitchen that joinded up with her room and found her roommate already sitting at the table,looking out the large window.

she tried to back up out of the room but Elphaba had heard her "well,your up early"the green woman noted

"yes,and so are you"she asked,going to retrieve a bowl and cereal from the cupboards "so why are you up?"

"i might just ask you the same question"

Glinda rolled her eyes as she poured milk into the bowl"you know,if we'r going to be friends,mayby we should try to be more...open about things"

"you'v got a point"

silence

eventually,Elphaba broke it "so why are you up so early?"

Galinda looked down at the cereal "well,i had,er, have an older brother named Blake . when i was little,like around 4 or so and he was 12,there was a bad storm and i couldn't sleep.i went to Blakes room because he was very kind to me and always let me do that when there was a storm,unlike my parents who told me to basically suck it up . we where very close . . when i got to the door tho,it opened and he came out wearing armor and holding sword . his saw me and told me that father had ordered him to begin training to be a knight,so he decided to bring me with him to his training session,which were on then every Wednesday after that,i would go with him to his training session,and then we would sit with an apple and watch the sun rise."

"at the beginning,why did you use past tense"

"because he joined the military like father ordered him too. when i was 12,he went missing. in the morning i think about him somehow being alive,somewhere,watching the same sun Its just hard to hope after all these years that he's still alive"

"wow, im sorry"

"thank you Elphaba"Galinda said quietly Elphaba looked over at her roommate and saw a tear fall."well"she said "I guess i owe you an explanation."

"yes you do"

"honestly,i don't have one,i just couldn't sleep . ok to be fair,you can ask me a question and i'll answer it"

"...ok um.. why do you wear boots all the time?"

Elphaba,much to the blonds surprise,chuckled "actually,their steel toe'd . and reason i wear is because when i was in elementary school,people teased me worse than called me names,threw stuff at me,locked me in the occasional broom closet. one day i was walking home from school and some boys from the middle school came up to me and started picking on me . when i ignored them they got really mad,so they knocked the books out of my arm,picked me up and started walking towards the pond behind the pond was filled with sewage,mud and other gross stuff so of coarse i kicked up a massive fight,i bit and i squirmed and eventually they dropped me.I went to kick one guy and i broke my foot,then they threw me into the pond . after they left i limped home with my books and told my father,not that he really cared,who called a doctor and the next next day i went to school with a cast on my foot after school i found the guys who threw me into the pond and beat them senseless with my crutches . then i bought a pair of boots and iv worn them since . needless to say people stop'ed physically abusing me ever sense"Elphaba smiled one of her rare smiles.

Galinda chuckled"wow."

"yep i think I'm going to go bed now,good night Galinda,or should i say good morning"she got up and left the room,leaving Galinda in in a slight daze.


	2. Gasp!

_hey thanks toDemlurina and ChristineAjira for the reviews!well here's chapter 2 (oh and there's a tiny bit of swearing in this )_

The next day,someone showed up at Galinda's history class saying Madam Morrible need to see her immediately"its about your brother"he added

Elphaba looked at Galinda who looked back at her 'come with me,please' she mouthed. Elphaba nodded and they stood and walked to the door.

"Madam Morrible only wanted you"the boy protested

"Too bad,she's my friend,shes coming"

"Whatever"the boy shrugged and lead them to the fish woman's office

By the time they got there was practically white with fear . Elphaba gave the blonds hand a squeeze "hey,it'll be fine . whatever happens,I'm here for you"

"Thanks Elphie"

"Elphie?"

"well Elphaba is kinda a long name and..."

"Fine,but I get to call you Glin"

"Deal"then Galinda walked up to the door and knocked "come in"

Galinda opened the door and entered with Elphaba,who closed the door behind her and stood by wall . Morrible was sitting at her desk and Galinda was startled to see that her mother and father where sitting in the 2 arm chairs across from Morrible.

"Momzie?Popsical?why-why are you here?"she asked,fearing the worst. Her mother stood

_Galinda clearly inherited most,if not all,of her genes from her mother _thought Elphaba . Both women were short,blond,had green eyes,and clearly the same sense of fashion.

"well you see sweetie,its just..."

Someone suddenly crushed Galinda in a near bone breaking hug . she screamed

"Damn,shrimp,we'd all like to keep our hearing if you dont mind"

"we found your brother" her mother finished,uncovering her ears

But Galinda had recognized the voice instantly "BLAKE!"she twisted around and hugged her older brother back "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too. Every Wednesday,Id watch the sunrise and wish I was home"

Galinda chucked "funny,every Wednesday,Id watch the sunrise and wish you where home"

They broke apart and looked at each other . He was more or less the same . The only change was that he had a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose and stopped at the corner of his mouth,but if anything it just added to his looks. He had brown hair and a strong,muscular body(similar to their father).The only other differences where that Blake had a tan and the wore his hair sweeped across his face.

"Blake,what happend?where were you all this time?"

"my company was ambushed by a bunch of damn dwarfs . They made us work in the mines and we just recently managed to escape.I got this," he pointed to the scar "when we were ambushed . one of the midgets was on horseback and got me before I could get my shield up . The moron twisted in his saddle to point and laugh at me and then rode off the nearby cliff . The cut wasn't deep and I'm told the scar will go away,but I like it . Chicks dig scars you know?"  
Galinda laughed and then Blake noticed Elphaba.

It was the weirdest feeling he had ever spine had . his spine tingled and his stomach did a back flip . His eyes met with hers and he saw that they were a beautiful shade for brown.

"Hi"he said"who are you"

"I'm Glindas Friend . I'm here for moral support"

He laughed and then noticed dully noted that she was green but he looked past that and saw her,not the green, but HER,"Did you know," he said,walking up to her "that when we hit large deposits of emeralds,the dust would turn us all green?"

"Really?"

",did you know you have beautiful eyes"

"oh,well,thank you"

"may I ask what your doing this Saturday?"

"Blake!"exclaimed his mother "Your not even home for 2 days and your flirting!With your sisters best friend no less!That in its self go's against all social rules!," _(yep,deffinitly where Galinda gets her genes,_thought Elphaba_) "_You dont even know her name!"

"My name is Elphaba. And you can pick me up around 7:30,I know a place where we can go"said Elphaba,a smile on her face. She wasn't sure why,but she had a strong feeling that this guy was totaly legit.

"OK"Then he reached into his pocket and pulled a ring. The band was thin and gold and it had a small emerald set into the band. Elphaba a raised an eyebrow "I picked up a few of these at in the mines"he lifted her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. He kissed her hand "Elphaba,beautiful name for a beautiful very pleased you meet you"

Then he turned to Galinda and hugged her again "I'm glad you home Blake"she said

"Im glad to be home too ,squirt"

_hello if your reading this than I'd like to first off,thank you for staying with the story this far and second ,i have a problem and i need your help . My beta wants me to keep going with this but I'm unsure about continuing it.I want to know what to do so please review with your thoughts and thank you!=D(I'm serious,no reviews=no new if you liked it,TELL ME!i'll send vitual cookies!it just takes a few im not writing if only 3 or 4 people will read it)_


	3. Popular,take 2

_**well,im going to continue the storie . heres chaper 3**_

Thursday and Friday seemed to drag on for the 2 room mates. Elphaba had said about 5 words. So when saterday afternoon rolled around Galinda had finally had enough

"Elphaba Thropp,whats wrong"demanded Galinda,who was sitting on her bed

Elphaba,who was laying on her bed with her hands folded on her stomach,fiddling with her ring, continued to stare at the ceiling "Nothing,Glin,Im fine"

Galinda got up and layed down next to the green girl "lies,Elphie,lies"

Elphaba sighed "Your not going to let this drop,are you?"

"Nope"

Elphaba rolled her eyes "I'm just...worried I guess"

"your afraid that Blake wont like you. And that because he's my brother,if you two brake up it'll hurt our friendship"

Elphaba turned her head to look at her friend and,despite her self,smiled "wow Glin. Im impressed. There is a brain under that blond mop of yours"

"hahaha,very funny Elphie. I just want you to know,no matter what happens between you and Blake,we'll be friends"

"Thanks Galinda,that means a lot"

Silence,then:

"So what are you wearing?"

"You couldn't have just let us have a moment,could you?"exclaimed Elphaba

"Nope"

"I don't know what to wear,where we're going,what he's going to do..." _Im going to regret saying that_

Galindas eyes lit up "ohohoh!I can help with that!.Come on Elphaba,get up!"

_how did I know?_"Glin, dident we go through this already?Like,a week ago?"she asked,sitting up

"yes we did. Want me to sing again?"she asked,dragging her friend over to her bed "when ever I see someone-"

"you don't have to sing"

"yes I do! Less fortunate than I,and lets face it,who isn't-"

Elphaba stood and cut her off"less fortunate than I?My tender heart tends to start to bleed"

Galinda made a face "that's copy writed,you know"

"Do I care?"

"No,I doubt that you do. Now will you sit already?"Galinda steered her friend to the bed and sat her down "Sit!Now stay!"

Elphaba smiled ah she adjusted her skirts"woof woof"

She heard a chuckle come from Galinda's closet and she looked up to see that the blond was gone.

Several minuets passed and Galinda came out of the closet with at least 20 dresses "ok,now this was the best I could do considering your 3 times my hight . I want you try this one on first . We can deal with shoes and what not later"she dropped the stack on her bed and handed Elphaba the top one

"Galinda,this is pink"she objected

"I know it is,now go put it on"

"But-"

"No buts!now go change"

Elphaba accepted defeat and walked into the bath room to change

After about an hour, Elphaba and Galinda (mostly Galinda)had narrowed it down to three(non pink) dresses . The first was a light blue,plain dess that flaired out at the Knees . The second was classicly styled,and deep red . Itlooked like something you would wear to dinner at a 5 star resteront . The last was black with thin hung to Elphabas knees and had a small jacket that was black with green trim and embroidery along the bottom . When Elphaba walked out of the bathroom wearing it,Galinda jumped up and clapped "oh,its perfect!Now we need to do your hair,find some shoes,maybe some makeup..."

"Glin,its 5:30,Blakes picking me up and 7:30."

"I know, we'll be lets find you some shoes"

7:30 rolled around and Elphaba was ready (more or less).After Galinda dressed her,She did her hair and make up,all the wile talking about what to do and what to expect on a first also talked about Blake alittle.

Elphaba started to pace in front of the door.

"calm down Elphie,you'll be fine . Blake really likes you,I could see it in his eyes"

"ya but Glin"

"No buts-"she was interrupted by a knock on the looked at the clock and saw it was exactly 7:30.

She opened the door and let Blake in

He bowed "my lady"he then took her hand and kissed it "i must say you look amazing"

Elphaba blushed "oh,thank you"

then he turned to Galinda "Hey squirt!"

"Hi Blake"she got up and hugged him "whats new?"

"well,mom and dad are paying for me to got to Shiz!"

"Blake that's great!"exclaimed Elphaba

"Congrats Blake!wait they're paying?"asked Galinda

"yep!"

"wow that's,that's great!"Galinda said,attempting a smile

"I know!And now I get to hang with you guys all the time!"

"Blake that wonderfully!"Galinda hugged him

"i know!"he checked his watch "well Elphaba,we have to go"

"ok,bye Glin"

"Bye Elphie,have fun . Behave blake"

Blake winked and then he and Elphaba left,leaving Galinda to her couldn't understand why her parents would pay for took literally YEARS for her to talk them into playing half the had to earn the sat down on her bed with a looked over and g one of Elphabas many books.

_Anamals:should they be heard? sounds vaguely interesting._

Galinda opened the book and started reading

_**galinda?read?shocking! anyway plz review!**_


	4. The Date

**Hey everyone!**

**Good news...well maybe for me. It actually means that Im probably going to be on less. For tho's of you who don't know,Im a tuba ,the tuba I use is a school instrument so its quite dinged up . 2 weeks ago, my band director sent it out to get fixed and I found out I'm not getting it back till september . The problem is I have a major audition for the Empire State Wind Orchestra(yes,Im in Ney York . The state,not the city lol)so tmrrw Im going to meet with my band director and get my audition piece and ,hopefully, a I'll try to keep up w/ the updates,but Im gonna be super busy.**

**XfroggyFernyCabbagex**-Glad you like the story!I'll try to keep the comma thing in mind when Im writeing.

**Demlurina-Thanks for staying with my stories and for reviewing them =) **

The still night air was disrupted with laughter. Elphaba and Black where walking through the garden arm in arm.

"You really said that?"asked Blake

"Yep,and then my father just stomped out of the room and I hung out in the library for 2 weeks."responded Elphaba

"2 weeks?Elphaba,that's insane!"

"Not really,the cook and I where always friends and she brought me food when my fathers back was turned and there was a bathroom close by"

"No, that your father would do that to you!"Blake exclaimed

"That was nothing. He's done much worse than have his hunting party track mud into the house while I was washing a floor. That time I was having a bad day and just kinda snapped"

"But still,why didn't someone stop him?"

"Who?Oz himself?He's the Governor of Munchkin Land. No one could stop him"

"I would. Let me find out he's doing anything to you,I'd stomp my butt down there and punch his nose up into his brain and then out the back of his head"he stopped walking,turned to face Elphaba and took her hands in his "Elphaba,I love you. I just want you to know that no matter what,I will always protect you. No matter what"

"Oh Blake..."

"No,Elphaba. Its true"

Elphaba chuckled

"What is it?"asked Blake

"Nothing. Its just, the last time I met someone this passionate about something as you,your sister was trying to decide what dress to make me wear"

Blake threw his head back and laughed "Oh Galinda. She kills me sometimes"

Elphaba chuckled"I'm afraid she really will kill me. She tried to make me wear a pink dress"

"You don't like pink?"

"No. I hate the color"

"What happens if you wear it?"

"I melt"

Blake laughed again "so dose that mean I cant get you pink roses?"

"Eh. Depends"

"On what?"

"my mood"

"So hows your mood now?"

"Why...?"Elphaba raised an eyebrow

Blake smiled as he let go of her hands. He then slid his right hand up his left sleeve"Blake-a-kazam!"then he yanked a dozen pink roses out of his jacket sleeve and handed them to Elphaba "How's your mood now?"

Elphaba took the flowers ans smelled them "They're beautiful Blake"

"But how's your mood?"

"Improving. Why?"

"Because,I know how to improve it even more"he took her in his arms

"Blake,your not going to-"Elphaba stared to protest but was cut off by Blakes kiss

She fought for a second but quickly lost all resistance when the fireworks went off. She put her arms around his neck and then kissed him back. They stood there,total lost in the moment,locked in each others arms. To Elphaba,it felt as if the world had stopped turning and the moon was shining solely on her and Blake. There was an annoying little insecurity alarm going off in her head but she quickly shut it off(via an imaginary sludge hammer, dynamite, and a shovel)

Elphaba couldn't have been happier

**Reviews make me happy**


	5. Post Date Daze

**Hello faithfull readers,**

**I'd just like to remind everyone that this is an AU,the reason being that this chapter begins to takes things in a very AU-ish direction(as if it hasn't been doing that already)**

It was almost midnight and Galinda was_ still_ up reading. Partly because she wanted to know how Elphie's date went but mostly because the book she was reading was so _good_!

It was so good that when Elphaba finally came back at 12:30,Galinda barley looked up."So,how'd it go?"

"Oh Galinda it was amazing!Blake is such a gentleman and-"she stopped dead,jaw hanging "-are you-your not-oh my Oz your _**READING**__**!**_"

"Wha-?Oh,yes,yes I am"

Elphaba blinked "Is-is that my-my book on the history of Animal right?"

Galinda checked the cover "why yes,I guess it is"She grabbed a book mark off her night stand and put the book down. "so how was your date?"she asked,springing of the bed

Elphaba blinked again "you-you where...you where reading"

"ELPHIE!SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Elphaba shook hear head,trying to clear it "what?"

Galinda rolled her eyes "...brother?"

"Date?Oh, the date"a smile spread across her face to the point where she was grinning from ear to ear "Oh Glin,it was"she held the flowers to her chest,spun around and then fell on her bed with a sigh"It was wonderful"

Galinda sat down next to her friend"Elphie,are you holding pink roses?"

"Yes"

"Blake gave you pink roses?Did you tell him you didn't like pink?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to respond but then thought back to the moments following the flowers.

Him holding her close

His breath on her neck

The kiss...

At the thought of their kiss,her first kiss, Elphaba giggled.

"Elphie,your scaring me!"said Galinda"what happened?"

So Elphaba launched into the story of what happened. Going to dinner,the walk,the flowers

"And then he said he could improve my mood and he,he kissed me"

"On the lips?"

Elphaba just nodded,to happy to even say something sarcastic

"Oh my Oz!He kissed you!"

Elphaba sighed happily "Ya,I know. And it was _wonderful"_

" So I'v heard. Well I'm happy for you Elphie,I'm glad you met the guy of you're dreams...Even if he is my brother."

Elphaba chuckled

"do you want me to put the roses in a vase?"

Elphaba handed her the roses. Galinda took them and went into the bathroom to grab the spare vase and put water in it. When she came back out and set it on Elphaba's nightstand,Elphaba hadn't moved

"Elphaba Thropp,I swear to the unnamed god I have never see you like this"

"Galinda Upland I swear to the unnamed god I have never _felt _like this before"

Galinda smiled as she sat back down on her own bed"mmhhmm"

Elphaba sat up and looked at her best friend"You ok Glin?"

"Ya, wouldn't I be?"

"Ok,whats up Glin?"

"Nothing"

"Galinda!come on,tell me...oh I get it"Elphaba got up and sat down on her friends pink covered bed "you wish you had a boyfriend"

"What?No!I'm fine being single"

"No your not"

"Yes I ma"

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"Yes you are"

"No Im not"

"HA!I knew it!"Elphaba exclaimed

"what what?No!That's not what I..."Galinda sighed "Ya,that's what exactly what I mean"

"Oh Glin..."

"It's OK Elphaba. Seriously. I'm fine. I like being single. Besides I'm not into any of the boys here"

"Well what about that obnoxious new prince that almost ran me over last week?Fifi or whatever his name is"

"Fiyero?What about him?"

"Why don't you ask him out?"

"Because I just...I don't think we'd click. I'v talked to him before,there's nothing there"

"Aw Glin,Im sorry. I haven't been helping much,have I?"

"Its ok, it was your first date. You can talk about it as much as you want. I don't care"

Elphaba huged her friend "Its ok Glin,he'll turn up. He's probably feeling the same ache you are right now"

Galinda just sighed and leaned against her best friend "Maybe,Elphie,maybe"


	6. The Chapter I Dont Have A Name For

**Sorry about the suckyness of this everyone. It kinda filler if nothing else. **

**Demlurina and xFroggyFernyCabbagex:Glad you 2 like the chapter =D,virtual cookies are on their way**

**As for everyone else who didn't review,I know your out there,laughing along with the people who did review.**

Late summer faded into full blown fall and soon falling leaves turned into falling snowflakes and soon lurlinemas brake was upon them. So when Thursday rolled around(the second to last day of classes)The entire student body(and almost all of the staff)was abuzz with delight. Well,_almost_ all of the student body

"Elphaba,what do you mean your not going home?"Elphaba,Blake and Galinda where hanging in the girls room. Galinda was on her bed,painting her nails while Blake was on Elphaba's bed with Elphaba happily snuggled in his arms

"I'm staying here at Shiz. Father told me he didn't want me home,thank Oz"

Galinda cut in "No your not!I told you last week,your coming home with me!My parents already said yes!"

"When did you tell me?"

"The night before the end of semester exams"

"That explains why I didn't remember"

Blake gave her a quick squeeze "ya,because your a workaholic"he leaned over and kissed her cheek,making Elphaba blush a light shade of purple

"Elphie!ElphieElphieElphieElphie!"Galinda suddenly jumped off the bed

"yes Glin?"

"You need to pack!"

"That wont be hard."

"I know!we need to expand your wardrobe"

Blake chucked "I swear Squirt,all you think about is clothes"

"No!I think about other stuff too!"

"like?"

"shoes,headbands,jewelry"

Blake rolled his eyes

"mhmm."

"Ok,I'm packing for you"and then Galinda ran into the closet, then came back out "I'm going to

Shen-Shens!I need to borrow a few catalogs so we can start working on you"Then she ran out of the room,closing the door with a loud thump.

Elphaba looked at Blake "Tell me again how you've managed to live with her this long and still be sane?"

"She wasn't this peppy when I left. Actually,she was more like you in some ways. She was quieter and she read a lot. I don't know what happened but I'm pretty sure our mother had something to do with it"

"Why would your mother do anything?"

"She wants Galinda to be more like her. She wants her to give up being smart for being..._Blond,_for lack of a better term."

"Wow.."

"Ya,She likes you a lot though. In her last letter she said she thought that you where a very nice young woman and that you seemed to have your feet on the ground and that we...um...that we make a cute couple. "

"What about my..er..coloring?"

"She said,and my father agrees completely,that you are the most beautiful woman they have ever seen. They think that you being green is actually kind of cool and that if some moron doesn't take the time to get to actually know you,than that's their loss. In short,they love you as much as they love me and Glin."

"Really Blake?"

"Really"

Elphaba snuggled closer to him"I love you Blake"

Blake kissed the top of her head and leaned his head against hers "I love you too baby"

The door opened and Galinda walked in carrying a large stack of catalogs and magazines "Ok Romeo and Juliet,brake it up. We need to start finding cloths for Juliet"

"Galinda,you really don't have to. I'm fine in the cloths I have"

"personally"mumbled Blake "I'd rather see you not wearing anything..."

Galinda laughed. Elphaba gasped and smacked Blakes arm. Blake just laughed "oh,you know I was joking"

Elphaba kissed his cheek "I know"

Galinda walked over and sat on the already cramped bed with a catalog "Ok Elphie, we've already determined that pink goes good with green, and obviously black, but have you considered wearing red?"

"You'd look good I red"

"Blake,you think I look good wearing anything"

"Because you do"

Elphaba rolled her eyes "You,my friend,are a hopeless romantic"

"I was under the assumption that I was more than just a friend"

"You are"Said Elphaba. Blake took the hint and they started kissing again.

Galinda groaned. They didn't break up but she could have sworn Blake and Elphie smile "You Guys suck,you know that?"

They both turned to look at her "we know"

**pssst,you. Ya you!the one w/ the mouse. See the button just over yonder that used to be green?The one that says review .Click it!come on,click the button,ya know you want to! clllliiiicccckkkk iiiittttt!**


	7. Snow

**Hey everyone !**

~ **MG6673****-He comes in later. Thats part of the reason this is an AU.**

**xFroggyFernyCabbagex****-I agree, I miss the thanks,I'm glad you like it, And I cant wait =D**

~ **Demlurina****-Thanks,that goes right back at ya!=)**

**And so,i give you *drum rolls* chapter 7!**

The carriage ride from Shiz to Upland Manor was...interesting for the 3 friends. Galinda was on one side of the carriage while Elphaba and Blake shared the other. They talked about random stuff,like Galinda's parents and her house. And,of cores,Galinda insisted on going through what had to of been at least 50 catalogs with Elphaba,trying to find the green woman cloths.

Eventually,the conversation turned to Elphaba and her family...or lack of

"Well,there's my father,me,Nessarose,and I have an older sister"

"You have an older sister?"asked a confused Galinda

"Yes,her names Clarissa. Mind you I haven't seen her in a long while. She's in the Emerald city acting as a representative of munchkin land. She's 6 years older than me"

"Wow Elphie,that sucks. Where you close?"

"Ya,we where. She was one of the few people who where kind to me,despite my skin. She really loved me. My father hated her almost as much as me."

"Why?"asked Galinda

"Because she was a rebel,like me. She never listened to my father and did everything in her power to spite him in any way possible."

"What did she look like?"inquired Galinda

"She basically looked like me,but with white skin. I also remember her having green streaks in her hair. She told me she put them there the day I was born"she sighed "I miss her."

"Well you have us,"said Blake,taking his girlfriend in his arms "so your all set"

Elphaba laughed "Ya,that's comforting"

Blake laughed while Galinda exclaimed "Hey!"

"Oh calm down Glin. I'm kidding and you know it!"

Galinda rolled her eyes."yayaya. Hey,anyone wanna play truth or dare?"

"No!"shouted Blake and Elphaba at the same time

Galinda sighed "This is going to be a long ride"she turned around and opened the little window that allowed passengers to talk to the carriage driver "Driver,are we there yet?"

Blake rolled his eyes "This _is_ going to be a long ride"

Their arrival at Upland Manor couldn't have been more..._loud. _The carriage just as it began to snow so Galinda started screaming about that before they had even parked..Then the carriage stopped in front of the door and came sprinting out the door (_how can she run in 3" heels?_ Thought Elphaba) screaming at the top of her lungs "MY BABYS ARE HOME!" followed more slowly,shaking his head. Galinda threw opened the door and charged in the direction of her Mother without a coat "MOTHER!IM HOME!"

And then her mother ran right past her and hugged Blake instead "Oh Blakey I missed!" and then she hugged Elphaba "Oh Elphaba,you look great!"

Elphaba looked over the petite woman's shoulder and gave Galinda an apologetic look "Its great to see you too,"

_How can this woman do this to her own daughter?_thought Elphaba. The pain in Galinda's face was un- bearable

Galinda's Mom took a step back to look the Green woman in the face "Oh no,you can call me Melissa."

"Yes Ma'am"

"So Blake,are you keeping your grade up?"

"Yes Mother."

"And your keeping him inline right Elphaba?"

Elphaba faked a laughed "As much as I can"

Blake pulled her close "I'm a rebel"He gave her a quick kiss

Meanwhile,Galinda stood there, cold and trying to not cry, collecting snowflakes in her hair and shoulder. She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see her father. "Hey,don't I get a hello?"

Galinda hugged her father "Hi Papa"

"Hey,"he said,dropping his voice "Don't let your mother get to you,kay?"

"I try papa, but it doesn't work all the time"

"I know. But I just want you to know _**I**_ love you,no matter what"

"I love you too Papa"

"Ok,lets go in. Its getting cold"Melissa said. She turned and walked right past Galinda and into the house.

Blake and Elphaba went up to Galinda,who looked like she was about to cry. Elphaba hugged her "Oh Glin,I'm so sorry"

"Hey Squirt,don't let it get to you."Blake said,taking off his jacket and putting it around Galinda's shaking shoulders

looked at Elphaba "I must say,knowing that she has you makes me feel better,"

"Thank you "

"Please,call me Harry. "he said,holding out his hand

Elphaba took it "And you can call me Elphaba."

Harry chuckled "Well Blake,she has wit and a good grip. I'd say she's a keeper"

Blake blushed slightly "Thanks Dad"

"I'll send someone out to get your bags. Blake,why don't you show Elphaba to her room?"

"I would,but which one is her room?

"I honestly have no idea. We have too many rooms. Just show her a few and let her pick one.I hope you enjoy your stay Elphaba"

"I'm sure I will,Harry"

Harry smiled and went into the house

Elphaba shivered."Ok,lets get you two inside"said Blake

Elphaba and Galinda just nodded,to cold,and in Galinda's case sad,to say much.

**reviews make me happy,ahappy author=more updates,if you catch my drift**


	8. Tears and Horses

**Hello people for fanfic!**

**Demlurina-I know, I almost cried when I wrote that chapter!**

**As for everyone eles, enjoy**

A few days later found Galinda in her room,trying to find something to wear to dinner. She was rummaging through her cavernous closet when there was a knock at her door

"Hey Glin,it's Elphaba. Can I come in?"

"It's open"

She heard the door open and then close. Then Elphie walked into the closet "Still trying to find something to wear?"

"Ya"

Elphaba chuckled "Since when do you have problems finding cloths?"

"I don't know, I've just had a lot on my mind I guess"

"I can tell"

Galinda grabbed a blue knee length dress off one of the hangers "What do you think Elphie?"

"Glin,you'd look good in a sack. No mater what you put on,you'd look great"

"Ok,well I'm fresh out of potato sacks so blue dress it is"

Elphaba turned around to give Galinda some privacy.

"Ok,I'm set" Galinda said,walking up to her green friend

Elphaba offered her her arm "Shall we?"

Galinda took it "Yes,lets"

The two friend walked out of the closet

"So,Galinda,have you found a man yet?"asked Melissa halfway through dinner,speaking to her daughter for the first time that week

"No,mother. I'm at Shiz to learn,not date"

"Well sweetie,you wont have to worry about that"

"What?"

"After this semester,you wont be returning to Shiz."

"WHAT!why?"

"Because you will be to busy being a wife and,hopefully,a mother"

Elphaba glanced at Galinda, she looked like she was about to cry

"No!You didn't!"

"Yes,I did. You will be marrying a prince from the Vinkus,he's the heir to the throne and a very nice young man"

"Mother!I cant,no I WONT leave Shiz!and I wont marry a random man!If I marry,it'll be for love!"

Melissa stood "You WILL marry him,and you WILL leave Shiz. A woman's place is in the home. The deal has been sealed Galinda,there is no backing out. At the end of July,you will be Mrs. Tiggular. End of story."

Galinda's bottom lip quivered,then she stood and ran out of the room. Elphaba thought she heard a sob as Galinda left. She went to stand but Blake put a hand on her arm to stop her "let her go and give her some time to her self. Go after dinner"

"Blake..."

"Trust me,shes my sister,I know her"

"Ok."

Galinda ran down the hallway,trying desperately not to totally break down. Her entire world had just broken apart and come crashing down around her. Soon she somehow ended up in the stables,not that that bothered her. She walked into the stall that belonged to Kavic,her chestnut colored horse. She plopped down in the corner and just cried. Cried for the loss of her education,her freedom,her dreams, for what she was going to lose to a man she didn't even know.

"Excuse me miss,are you ok?"

Galinda looked up to see a blond haired blue eyed stable hand standing over her

She sniffed "Not unless you can get me out of an arranged marriage and get my demon of a mother to let me have my other 3 years at Shiz"

"Wow. Well I cant do any of that. But I give you a hug and tell you it's going to be Ok"The young man sat down next to her. "My name is Faran."

"I'm Galinda"

"So,I'm assuming that you are the daughter of the lady of the house?"

"Sadly"

"Well,if you ever need someone to talk to,I'm here"

Galinda layed her head on his shoulder "Thank you Faran"

Faran felt Galinda shaking so he took of his jacket and put it around the thin blond. When she continued to shake,he looked down and saw that she was crying again. He put an arm around her and held her close,trying to comfort her and give her hope in a hopeless situation.

**If you really like this story click the button(click-click)**

**If you really like this story click the button(click-click)**

**If you really like this story than I suggest you click the button**

**'cause I'm not updating till ya do so click the button (clickade click)**

**Catch my drift?(hey,I warned you)**


	9. Possible Loop Hole

**Well,I was going on strike due to lack of reviews,but Demlurina talked me into updating if she updated A Wicked Egypt(its really good,when your done here,you should go read it) so I updated but I still may go on strike if I don't get more reviews.=/**

Elphaba had been sitting out side of Galindas door for at least a half hour before she heard the sound of heels clicking on the marble floor and looked up to see Galinda walking down the hall. Her hair was in disarray and her make up was running,but the odd thing was,she was wearing a blue jacket with gold trim and embroidery on the sleeves and along the hem.

Elphaba jumped up and ran up to her friend,embracing her her "oh Glin,I'm so sorry"

Galinda sighed "Thanks Elphie"

"Come on,lets go to your room so we can talk,unless you wanna be alone"

"No,Its ok. I honestly don't want to be alone right now"

"Ok, come on, I'll brave the pink"

Galinda chuckled despite everything and then opened her bedroom door and walked in. Elphaba closed it behind her and then surveyed her surroundings. They appeared to be in a common room. There was a coffee table with 2 couches on ether side. There was a door to the left,right and in front of them.

Galinda pointed "That door in front of us is my bedroom. The door to our right is the bathroom and the door to the left is to my closet"

She walked around the couch and opened the bedroom door "Well are you coming?"Elphaba nodded and walked around the couch and into Galindas domain

Galindas room was not quite what Elphaba expected. It did look like a bomb went off...well a pink,fuzzy bomb anyway. The walls where a light pink color and the bed(which was directly in front of the door) had fuzzy pink pillows and pink sheets. The carpet was really,really thick and pink. To their left was a set of white french doors that probably led to a balcony. To their right was a couch and 3 arm chairs that where set around a round coffee table.

What caught Elphaba off guard was all the book shelves that lines that half of the room. There had to be at least 12 of them and they where all full of books and other cool things. Like on one,there was a jade dragon,and there was a small book end that looked like a phoenix. And on another was a pyramid and a small model castle The coolest part about Galindas room tho was the multicolored bubbles that where painted on the walls. The must have been done in metallic paint because they changed colors when you moved.

"Well?"asked Galinda,pulling Elphaba out of her thoughts "what do you think?"

"Glin,its amazing!"

Galinda kicked off her heels,took the jacket off and tossed it on the couch and then plopped on the bed with a sigh. "Elphie,what am I going to do?"

Elphaba took off her shoes and set them by the door "I don't know Glin"She walked over to the bed and laid down next to her friend "I'm thinking over every book I've read and trying to recall every piece of info on arranged marriages that I've ever read. From what I can understand, the male normally gives the female a ring or something similar to "claim" her,almost like an engagement ring. Also, both party's parents/guardian must sign a contract and altho nether party has the right to state the terms of marriage, they have a right to know what they are. And from what I've read, the only was to get out of it is if 1)both party's and their parents agree to terminate the contract or 2)one of the party's die before the marriage ceremony."

"Lovely. Well the bitch wont back out of it and I don't feel like dropping dead at the moment so unless my darling husband to be decides to oblige,I'm screwed"she sighed "I wonder who it is?"

"Glin, your dark side is showing. Anyway you do have a right to kn-"Elphaba stopped short,eyes going wide

Galinda looked over at her"You ok Elphie?"

"I think I know who you're marrying"

"What!how?"

"Remember what your mother said at diner? 'At the end of July,you will be Mrs. Tiggular' Tiggular,!"

And then it clicked. Galinda gasped "Fiyero!"

"Unless he has a brother"

"He doesn't. I asked him at the Oz Dust"Galinda groaned "Oh Elphie,what can I do?There is nothing between us at all!I don't like him!"

"Well,I could conjure up a storm cloud and zap him with lightning. Or he could "accidentally" fall into the canal. My father also has a few hit men employed..."

"Elphie,you didn't just suggest what I think you just suggested"

" Nope"

"You did too!"

"Nope. I don't know what your talking about"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't"

"Elphie don't start this again!"

"Hey Glin,the secret to murder is not getting caught. And the way to do that is deny claims that you where behind it or had anything to do with it"

"Elphie,we are not murdering Fiyero"

"Aww, but it would be fun!"she put on a pouting face

"Elphie,I don't care if he almost ran you over, we're not killing him. And no, you cant have someone else do it ether. You are not to kill,or plot to kill Fiyero Tiggular"

"Aww"

Galinda just rolled her eyes.

Silence

After awhile Elphaba sat up "I should go. I'm tired as hell"

Galinda sat up too "Ok"she looked down

"You want me to stay,don't you?"

"Ya,kinda. Only if you want to though!"

"I don't mind. To you the truth I kinda miss your snoring"

"Hey!I don't snore!Altho that is kinda flattering"

Elphaba chuckled. "Ok,well I'm gonna go change. I'll be back in a second"she stood up and walked to the door.

"Elphie?"

She turned around "Ya Glin?"

"Thanks"

She smiled one of her rare,real smiles. The kind that was reflected in her eyes"No problem."

Then she left.

xXx

Elphaba's room was across the hall from Galinda's and next to Blake's. She was crossing the hall when none other than Melissa Upland was walking down the hallway "Hey,Elphaba,can I have a minute?"

Elphaba's hand was on her door nob. She sighed and let it drop "Yes,of cores Melissa"

"Thank you. Look,um,how's-how's Galinda taking this whole thing"

Elphaba's voice was flat "You've crushed all her hopes and dreams in one blow"

"Oh"

Elphaba was about to say something that wasn't nice...or lady like when a little voice in the back of her head that sounded like Galinda went off _Be nice Elphie,she's your host and boyfriends mother. Not to mention your best friends mother. __Be nice_

So instead of letting off a string of curses and calling the evil woman in front of her a large amount of mean and rude names, all she said was "Yep"

"So she didn't take it well?"

_Hey bitch,you crush all her hopes and dreams in one move with out even consulting her!along with giving away something that wasn't yours to give. How the hell did you imagine in your twisted mind that she'd take it well? _"No"

"How could she not?She's being marred to a prince!"

"Maybe that's your dream,but she's not you" With that,Elphaba turned and walked into her room,leaving Melissa in the hallway alone with her thoughts.

XxX

"Hey Elphie?"

"Ya Glin?"

The two friends where laying side by side on Galinda's bed again

"I think I'm going to do something to annoy my mother?"

"What,breath?"

"No,change my name"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow "To?"

"Glinda. like Saint Glinda. Galinda is the backwoods version"

"And how will that annoy your mother?"

"She doesn't like Saint Glinda for some reason. Something about a maunt named Yackle..."

"Then why did she name you Galinda?"

"Apparently the Ga fixes the problem"

"Well,its your name. I'll back you up ether way"

"So you can call me,"she inhaled "Glinda"

Elphaba chuckled "It's like,Galinda,but with out the Ga"

the alarm clock on the dresser beeped. It was midnight

"Oh look,"said Glinda "its tomorrow,ooooh"

Elphaba started laughing and Glinda joined in,and then suddenly stopped and sat up

Elphaba looked over "you ok?"

"Elphie,I don't have to go through with the marriage!"

"What?"She sat up too "Glin,what are you talking about?"

"Fiyero is promised to GAlinda Upland,not Glinda Upland!Elphie,I'm free!"

"You've got a point,Ok I think its time you read that contract,Glin"they stood at the same time "Is your mom up?"

"She should be"

"Then lets go!"

They ran out the door

**don't forget to review**


	10. Ya,Its A Loop Hole

**Hey every one.**

**Well I called off the strike but only because Demlurina and xFroggyFernyCabbagex kinda talked me outta it.**

**Demlurina**~thnx,no problem,and im glad you enjoyed it.

**xFroggyFernyCabbagex~lol its totally ok,and thnx.**

**James Birdsong**~thanks,I think?lol.

3 days later Melissa Upland was pacing in front of the door to her study while her good for nothing daughter,her husband and baby boy stood a few feet away talking about Shiz life and catching up.

The entire Upland family was gathered outside of Melissa's study while a research team made up of professors from Ivy league collages from across Oz(Including Dr. Dillamond form Shiz. Needless to say Elphaba was a happy camper),headed by Elphaba(of cores)

Flashback,Glindas P.O.V.

"_Hey Elphie?"I said the night after we had told my mother about my name(I didn't know she could get so mad) and we where back in my room,sitting on my bed_

"_Ya?"_

"_You know the research team my mom is pulling together?"_

"_Ya"_

"_Well is going to be on it"_

"_OH MY OZ!GLINDA THATS AMAZING!"_

"_And there's one other thing"I said,a smile spreading across my face_

"_Glin,I am NOT playing dress up. I 'v told you that at least 50 times,No!"_

" _Aww, your no fun!"I started pouting_

"_Glinda Upland,I am not going to be your living doll. Now what do you want to tell me"_

"_Elphie,will you please be the head of the research team?"I asked_

"_Glin,I'd be honored"she smiled "I'll get you out of this,promise"_

_There was a warm,fuzzy feeling in my heart at that. I knew she would help me and do all she could to help set me free. She was wearing the "dude,I'm not screwing around" look. _

"_Will your mom be fine with it?"_

"_If not,she'll get over it"_

"_Thanks Elphie"I hugged her_

"_Glin...cant...breath"_

_I let go "oh,sorry"  
_

"_Its ok." and then she did the weirdest thing ever,_

_She hugged me back_

"_It'll be ok Glin,I'll MAKE it be ok" _

_I laid my head on her chest and just sighed_

present,3rd person 

Melissa stopped pacing "Come on,whats taking them so long?:"

Harry walked up to his wife and put his arms around her "Sweetie, Its a lot of work,give them time"

Just then the door opened and Elphaba poked her head out of the door "Ok,you guys,you can come in"

The Uplands filed into the study. The seven professors where gathers around the large table that had been brought in. Elphaba's chair was at the head of the table. The chatting stopped instantly and they all stood and bowed.4 of them (the two on ether side of the table closest to Elphaba's chair" stepped back and gave the Uplands their chairs. Then they all gathered around Elphaba's chair and everyone with a chair took a seat.

Glinda found herself sitting next to . She opened her mouth to speak but Elphaba cut her off

"Ok everyone,I'm gonna get right to the point. Glinda is right. By changing her name,she doesn't have to go through with the marriage."

"YES!"Shouted Glinda,Jumping up in triumph

"NO!"shouted Melissa

"But,"continued Elphaba,uncovering her ears "there is a problem."

"What?"said Melissa and Glinda together

"I'd like to have explain,he's the one that figured it stuff out. Doctor?"

The Goad stood "Thank you ." he turned to Glinda and Melissa "Now,my dears. The problem is, altho , ahem, Glinda has managed to get out of marrying to , there are laws that say that another female Upland must take her place. The way that this is supposed to be prevented is by having the the two who are to be married spill blood,just a few drops,onto the contract. Then a spell is cast and they are bound to the contract and can not get out of it."

"Ok,so we need to get Fiyero up here to fix the contract. We also need to alert the Tiggulars"

Glinda squared her shoulders "I wont do this Mother."

"Well what other Upland will take your place,Glinda? There is no one."said Melissa,triumph glistening in her eyes

The silence was defining.

"I'll do it"said Elphaba

"What?"

"ELPHIE NO!"

"Elphaba..."

"You cant!Your not related to her!" Shouted Melissa

"Than adopt me. I wont sit here and watch you do this to my best friend"

"Elphaba Thropp no. You're not doing this!"said Glinda with steal in her once,Elphaba bit her tongue "Mother,I will marry Fiyero on one condition."

"Oh and whats that?"

"I get my full 4 years at Shiz"

Melissa narrowed her eyes "Fine" she looked around "Why are you all still in my study? I need to send letters out and I need to get Fiyero up here ASAP. Now if you'd kindly leave. Now, Professors,you may stay the night and leave tomorrow if you wish."

Everyone stood there for a second and then filed out,leaving Melissa to her thoughts.

Glinda waited on the side for Elphaba to come out,then grabbed her and pulled her to the side "Why?"

"Glin,I told you, I wont watch you lose your freedom"

"But at your own sacrifice?Elphaba,What about Blake? What about your own hopes and dreams?"

"I don't know,Glin. I would have worked it out" she looked over and saw Blake leaving the room "Look,I'll meet you in my room,ok?"

"Ya"

"Doors unlocked. Blake! Blake wait up!"

She charged after him "Hey"

"Hey"

"Look,I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Look, I understand. What you did was for Glin. It's ok."he took her in his arms "I love you Ellie"

"Ellie?"

"Its just a nickname,if u don't like it I wont use it"

"No, I Like it. I need to come up with one for you"

"I'm slightly afraid now"

Elphaba smacked his arm "Ok,come on,lover boy. I'm going to meet Glin in my room. You wanna come?"

"Ya,why not. Personally I'd rather be with you in your room by our selves but..."

"Blake you perv!"she smacked his arm again

" hurt"

"Ok,come on,lets go meet Glin"she went to walk away but Blake stopped her

"Blake,what are you-" she was stopped by his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back,showing him how immense her love for him was.

After a few minutes of this,Blake broke off, earning a disappointed look from Elphaba. "Ok,"he said "now we can go.

**Well what do you think?I know the nickname may be corny but I'm not using Fae and obviously cant use Yero. so if you have an idea let me know. Im starting to get writers block so if you have an idea or want to see something happen,let me know and I'll see if I can work it in.. **

**REVIEW ! thank you for reading =)**


	11. Fiyero got Involved

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. I had stuff to do. **

**xFroggyFernyCabbagex and Demlurina,Im glad you liked it! **

Fiyero couldn't believe what he was reading.

First off,he was marrying Galinda(_ahem,GLinda,_he corrected himself). He knew he was going to marry an Upland,but he never knew that it was Glinda!

Second off,that he had to go up to Upland Manor because of a problem with the contract that he never even knew the contents of. Well,he knew he had to marry her,and that they needed to provide an heir, but that was it.

He sighed and sat back. He was sitting in the office that belongs to the representative of the Vinkus (aka him) in government. His father wanted him to go to the Emerald City rather than go home and it looked like he wasn't even going to be here much longer.

_...so as you can see,we need you here. If you'd like,you may stay here until the end of break and head back to Shiz with Elphaba,Blake an Glinda._

_Thank you and sorry for any inconvenience this has caused,_

_Melissa Upland_

"Xavier"he called. Xavier,his head servant,came in and bowed "Yes sir?"

"Ready my carriage,and tell Dannie,you know Dannie,my cousin who's my stand-in when I cant attend council and what have you, that he's taking over for now. I need to go to Upland manor in Gillikin and attend to some urgent business right away"

"Yes, my lord. Shall I have someone pack for you"

"Yes. I'm going right back to Shiz after this, so keep please pass word along."

"Yes my lord,right away my lord"he bowed again and then left.

Fiyero stood. He was about to leave when another servant burst into the room"My lord,this just came for you!"He panted as he held up a letter.

Fiyero could tell from the seal that it was from his father "Ok,thank you Jacques. Go take 5"

"Thank you,"he panted " my lord" he left the room

Fiyero sighed and opened the letter

_My Dear Son,_

_I just received a letter from Melissa Upland,the mother of your betrothed. Apparently,there has been a slip up in the contract arrangements. Apparently,Galinda has changed her name but will still be going through with the marriage in exchange for 4 full years at Shiz. I want you to get down to upland manor and fix the problem. But let me say this. You WILL marry the girl. And you WILL provide an heir to the throne._

_Enjoy your vacation._

_King Salvorik XI_

Fiyero sighed again. He was sick of his father altogether. He didn't want to force anyone to marry him. Especially not Galin-, _ahem_, GLinda Upland. She was a sweet girl,but there was no chemistry between them.

He walked back to his desk and and grabbed a pen and some paper

_Father,_

_I had already received a letter from and was in mid-packing when you'r came. I will be on my way tonight and will take care of the problem._

_Give my love to mother_

_Prince Fiyero_

He folded it, put some wax on it an sealed it. He left office and gave it to a servant along with instructions to send it to his dad.

Two hours later,he was on his was to Upland Manor

**Im sad cause I have an audition for in important band in my area and iv gone 3 weeks w/o getting an audition date still. Reviews would make me happy again =D**


	12. The Other Chapter I Dont Have a Name For

**Hey people! Im sorry it took forever to update but I have school,band,chorus, Empire State Wind orchestra,the Delmar Community Orchestra AND my lv.5 NYSSMA solo to work on so I have tons of homework and tuba practice to do. I'll try to keep up with the updates from now on but no guaranties**

**to everyone that reviewed,thank you so much! Reviews make me smile.**

About a week after Melissa sent her letter out,she was pacing in the front hallway,awaiting Fiyero's arrival. Elphaba and Blake stood to one side,Blake's arm around her waist. And Glinda and her father stood to the other side.

"Where is he?" Melissa kept pacing

"Why mother,you seem quick to sell off your only daughter" grumbled Glinda

Melissa ignored her and kept pacing. After about half an hour,the carriage came. Not missing a beat Melissa opened the door and came out to great the prince. "Why prince Fiyero,thank you so very much for coming out this way to help with the problem"

_Don't thank me. It was my father. I don't want do this. I'd be just fine with my 'dance through life' life style I don't want to force this on Glinda ether _"It was my pleasure, ma'am" He lied with a fake smile.

"Please,call me Melissa. Now please come inside,its quite cold" she lead him into the house "Now I believe you know Elphaba and Blake."

"Yes I do. Its nice to see you again"

They nodded back

"And this is my husband,Harry"

Fiyero shook his hand "pleasure to meet you sir"

"And of cores you also know Glinda, my daughter"

They looked at each other awkwardly "yes,I do"

"Now would you like to head to your room to freshen up a bit before dinner?"

"Yes ma'am''

"Very good. Blake,Elphaba please show Fiyero to his room. Glinda,I'd like to speak with you privately"

Elphaba and Blake left with Fiyero. Melissa waited until they where gone and then pulled Glinda into the empty kitchen "Now listen here you little brat! Do NOT mess this up for me or I swear to the Unnamed god I will flog you! Is that understood?"

Glinda yanked her arm away "I'd sooner bite my arm off."

Melissa slapped her "_Am I understood?_"

Glinda bit her lip"Yes mother"

"Good. See you at dinner" and then Melissa left. Glinda went out to the garden into a corner and cried

XxX

Meanwhile,Elphaba and Blake showed Fiyero to his room, but when they got to the door,Blake(who was considerably bigger than Fiyero), suddenly turned and pinned Fiyero to the wall. Elphaba moved closer " Now you listen and you listen good," Black said in a low voice " I know all about your reputation. If I find out you were cheating on my sister or break her heart,I break you!"

Elphaba cut in "and by the time I'm though with you, you wont be able to cheat on anyone period. Are we clear?"

Both boys winced. Then Fiyero nodded and Blake let him up "Well then welcome to the family little bro!"

xXx

"Why dose it seem that we always meet like this?"

Glinda looked up to see none other than Faran standing in front of her.

She sniffed "Maybe your a knight in shining armor,seeking out damsels in distress"

He sat down next to her and put his jacket around her shoulders "Then that must mean your a damsel in distress. So whats distressing you?"

"The man I'm suppose to marry arrived today."

"Ah yes. I'm in charge of tending the horses that pull his carriage" he looked at her and saw a red mark on her cheek "What happened to you face? Did someone hit you?"

She looked down at he feet "My mother slapped me. She told me not to mess things up for her and to behave and I told her I'd rather chew my arm off and she slapped me"

"That woman is evil. One time I had to work over the holidays and I went to ask her for my extra pay and she wouldn't give it to me. So the next time she was in the stables I 'accidentally' knocked into her and she landed in a pile of horse crap"

Glinda laughed "She must have loved that"

"She was in a great mood the rest of the day. Needless to say she never denied me my overtime after that"

Glinda chuckled but was silent after that. Faran reached out and turned her head so he could look at her " Listen Glinda, it'll get better. Just don't stop hoping."

Glinda looked into his dark brown eyes "Do you really think so?"

Faran looked into her enchanting green eyes " I know so"

Looking back on the moment,nether of them could determine who leaned in first, but ether way they ended up an inch away from each other

"you know something? I think I believe you Faran" Glinda whispered .

And then they kissed.

XxX

Melissa Upland couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her daughter cheating on Fiyero with a stable boy "we'll just have to fix this" she said to her self. She closed the curtain and went off to write a letter or two.

**Remember, pineapples don't wear bathrobes**


	13. After Dinner

Chapter 13

**Sorry about the suckie-ness of this chapter guys.=(**

Dinner was a quiet and tense affair. Glinda was sitting,despite protests from Melissa, between Blake and Elphaba. Both who were looking grim. Fiyero sat opposite Glinda.

"So,Fiyero, what are you going to Shiz for?" asked Melissa,trying to break the ice

"Politics mostly."

"I see. So do you have any hobby's?"

"Horseback riding"

"Really? Did you know Glinda has been riding sense she was 12?"

Glinda looked up from her plate "I was 7 when I started,Mother" No one said anything after that. At the end of dinner Melissa stood "so shall we go to my study and fix the contract?"

Fiyero nodded "Ya,maybe that would be best. Do you agree Glinda?"

" Oh now we want my opinion? I say can the whole thing and let me live my life the way I want to,not the way my mother wants me to"

Melissa's hand clenched under the table,but she laughed "She can be such a kidder sometimes. Ok lets go to my study and get this taken care of"

Elphaba,Blake and Glinda rose at the same time and and left together,Elphaba and Blake on ether side of Glinda followed by Fiyero and Melissa with Harry taking up the rear.

When they got to the study,they stood outside and waited for Melissa to unlock the door. Then they went in. Melissa opened a drawer,pulled out a cylindrical container, pulled off the lid and took the rolled up contract. Then she pulled a small knife.

"Ok,so shall I find someone to preform the spell?"

"I'll do it" volunteered Elphaba _I don't trust anyone you'd have do it._

"Very well." She stepped back from the desk and Elphaba took her place "Ok, so Fiyero and Glinda, I need you two to stand in front of the desk," they did,hesitantly, "ok now Glinda join your left hand with Fiyeros right," she did "now you two need to place your free hand on the contract,right on the bottom corners" they did. Then Elphaba closed her eyes and began chanting the spell. About 2 minutes later she stopped.

"Ok,now you need to take the knife and make a small cut and put a few drops of blood onto the contract. Fiyero,you go first...and yes,you can let go of each others hands"

Fiyero picked up the knife,made a small cut on his hand and smeared some blood next to his fathers signature, Then passed the knife to Glinda,who did the same thing.

Elphaba nodded "Congratulations,I hope you guys are happy together."

"Excellent! Ok,now if you guys dont mind,I'd like to talk to Glinda alone." Melissa asked,or commanded rather.

"Come Fiyero,I'll show you around" said Harry

Fiyero nodded "Thank you sir"

they left

Elphaba and Blake exchanged a look and moved to stand on ether side of their friend

"Elphaba,Blake you may leave" Melissa's eyes flashed in anger

They turned and left hesitantly,but not before Elphaba mouthed out 'stay strong' to Glinda

The door closed.

Melissa waited several seconds and then turned on Glinda "You little slut," she growled " You are NOT going to screw this up for me!"

Glinda humphed "Excuse me? How,pray tell, am I screwing this up for you?"

Melissa walked around the desk and go in Glindas face "Dont play coy with me! I saw you kissing that stable boy!"

Glinda gasped "So you where spying on me!"

"My house,I can do what I want. Now you listen to me, if I catch you anywhere near him again, I swear to Oz I'll have him locked up and beheaded,think I'm kidding? Try me. Now get out of my office you little wench!"

Glinda turned and stormed out with out another word. She walked out of the office,right past Elphaba and Blake and around the corner. Elphaba shook her head at Blake,how was about to follow her, and ran off after her herself. Elphaba found her sitting against a wall,crying.

"Glin,whats wrong?" Elphaba asked as she sat down

Glinda sniffed "Mother. I-me and a stable boy...we...we..." and she started crying again

"Oh Glin..." Elphaba hugged Glinda _Glin,I hope you wherent about to say something along the lines of 'Im in love with a stable boy"_

Glinda sniffed again and managed to stop crying "Elphaba,I think I'm in love with a stable boy"

Elphaba blinked _How did I know? _"Glin,thats not good. There's no way your mother would alow it."

"I-I know. She threatened She told me if she ever caught me near him again she'd-she'd-she'd oh Elphaba she said she'd have him locked up and beheaded" Glindas eyes welled up with tears

Elphaba bit her lip "Glin,I don't know what to tell you. You just have to stay away from him."

Glinda bit her lip "Elphaba,I don't know if I can"

"Well we'r going back to Shiz the day after tomorrow so you'll have time to work out a plan."

Glinda sighed "ya,I guess your right" _I hope you'r right Elphaba. I really hope you are._


	14. 3 Years Later

Sorry it took so long to update. I have too much stuff going on. The tuba and Drama club have taken over my life.

Midnight Snack

Chapter 14

_**Three Years Later**_

Glinda sighed,her hand on her dorm door. It was the last day of her senior year and she,Elphaba and Blake where heading home for good. It was also her last day off freedom. She sighed and opened the door,then let out a startled yelp and instantly regretted walking in. Once again Elphaba and Blake where making out on Elphabas bed. The only difference was this time, they both lacked shirts. Blake and Elphaba both looked up with the 'Deer in the Headlights' look. Blake went to move off of Elphaba and fell on the floor. Meanwhile,Elphaba grabbed a blanket and covered herself,blushing furiously

Glinda turned her back on them "You know this is getting very old,you guys!"

_3 years and they haven't changed on bit_

She heard Blake get up " Well today's the last day Glinda, so you wont have to deal with it anymore" he grumbled

Glinda felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over to see Elphaba(wearing a shirt again) give her a small smile "It'll be ok Glinda."

"I fail to see how"

Blake came up on her other side and messed up her hair "Because you have us! We'll keep party boy in line!"

Glinda smacked his arm "Leave my hair alone!" she ran to the mirror to fix it. Elphaba laughed "You know Glinda,I have thous days where I think you've grown up quite a bit. Then something like this happens and I'm like,ya never mind"

Glinda rolled her eyes "Your so funny I forgot to laugh"

Blake smiled "I laughed baby"

"I know you did"

Glinda looked up in the mirror to see Blake kiss Elphaba. She turned and threw a thing of lipstick and nailed Blake in the head

"OW! What was that for?"

"The PDA is getting old"

Elphaba laughed "You guys kill me" She stopped and looked around at the dorm. Everything was packed up and on the carriage,It was actually kind of depressing. "So should we go now?"

Glinda and Blake looked at each other then back at Elphaba. Blake spoke up "Ya,I guess" He picked up the last box and left,leaving Elphaba and Glinda alone.

Elphaba went over to Glinda who was looking at the empty closet "Is it really depressing you that much?"

Glinda" ya"

"Glinda,me and Blake are doing everything we can to get you out of this"

Glinda frowned "Elphie,I'm not thinking about that! I'm thinking about how sad the sight of an empty closet is!"

_It helps me not think about the other thing_

Elphaba laughed "Only you!"

Glinda smiled "I know. But its very sad. We should go before I begin to cry" Just then Blake poked his head in "You guys coming or what?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes "Ya honey. Come on Glinda"


	15. Pointless but thoughtfull

So All-County and NYSSMA is over. (for thoughs of you where wondering/ care I got a 95/100 on my Lv.5 solo(the highest you can go is 6) and I got a 26/28 on my lv 4 duet) so huray for more updates. Im going to try and keep it comeing but I have ESYO and DCO to worry about and my audition for ESYO next year.. is it summer yet?

Midnight Snack

Pointless but Thoughtful

Elphaba and Glinda left Crage hall for the last time and walked out to the awaiting carrige. Blake was sitting on the step, looking bored and annoyed "Well, it turns out we can leave till his royal pain the-"

"BLAKE!"

"I wasn't going to say it Elphaba. Anyway, we cant leave till he gets here."

Glinda was secritly relieved. She didnt want to leave the saftey of Shiz. She didn't want to marry Fiyero. She just wanted to be with Faren, she wanted her mother to love her. She just wanted her life to be normal.

"Glinda? You ok?" She looked up to see Elphaba and Blake looking at her "Wha- ya. I'm fine you thinking"

"Glinda Upland. Thinking. Never would have thought it possible"

The Trio turned to see Fiyero strutting his way over "Sorry Im late"

"Your not forgiven..." Elphaba mumbled.

"What was that love?" Fiyero asked, his signiture smirk platered across his face

"I said your the most annoying person in the world and that you should shut up because your on my last nerve already"

"Snippy as always I see"

"Well maybe you should shut up before I snip your pretty little head off"

Fiyeros smirk widend "You can snip at more than that if you want dolly"

Blake stood up and walked up to Fiyero "You better watch it buddy thats my girlfriend your flirting with."

"Please why would I flirt with the green bean?"

"That does it" Blake pulled his arm back, about to punch Fiyero. Who started protesting while Elphaba, oddly enough because she didn't normaly do things like that, started to shout encouragemnts

"ENOUGH!" things got quiet and they all looked at Glinda, who was sitting her suitcase "Guys...just, cool ?" She asked softly before returning her attention back to a crack in the sidewalk

"Oh good there you are Glinda. I need to do something" Fiyero walked over to her and took her hand

"What are you doing let go!" he pulled the protesting blonde up "Oh stop. Im trying to be nice"

Glinda gave him a look "."

"Fine." he did. He instead rummaged in his pocked "ah there it is. Now I know theres really no choice. But I felt this would be polite none the less" He got down on one knee "Glinda Upland,will you marry me?"

Tears formed in Glindas eyes. They wherent happy tears though. They where tears mourning the life she was about to lose. Her life. She needed to talk to Elphaba later. "D-Do I get a choice?"

"Im afrade not." He put the ring on her finger.

Elphabas jaw droped slightly. _Poor Glinda. It's like he's just rubbing it in almost._

An awkward silnce followed. Fiyero tried once to pull Glinda into his arms but it didn't work out to well.

She slapped him. Then got in to carrage. Fiyero,Elphaba and Blake exchanged glances before climbing in after her. Elphaba and Blake sat on ether side of Glinda while Fiyero got the other bench to himself "Well are you all me up when we get there." he streched out on the bench and promptly fell asleep

_I have to marry him? Oz momsie what in Oz did I do to deserve this?_

(Ok so im a little stuck. If anyone has any ideas for a filler chapter PM me and let me know. (I will put something in giving you credit, pinky promise)


	16. Peanuts

XfroggyFernyCabbageX  Ya I know he is. He's in Dancing Through Life mode

Green girl Forever: Thank you for the idea, It would have messed my later plans up, so thats why I didnt use it but thanks anyway =D

James Birdsong: Thanks =)

Silent Light Fire: You know, I never noticed. Iv never been a mega Fiyero fan so I don't really know the names of many of them. Also, I think that's why I decided to write something about her. Because shes more of a blank slate then Elphaba. Lol Thank you, Ill keep going with the Fics and believe me, music will never leave my live.

Midnight Snack

Chapter 16

Peanuts

That night Elphaba and Glinda where in Glinda room

"Elphaba?"

The green girl looked up from the book she was reading. She was laying on the couch reading a book while Glinda ate peanuts and painted her nails

"Yes Glinda?"

"Peanuts are living things right?"

"Sort of. They grew off of a living plant yes."

"Do you think they have holidays?"

"What?"

"Do you think peanuts have holidays? Like National Peanut Day? Or like Anti-Peanut butter Day? I don't think peanuts like peanut butter very much. Wouldn't it be like bears eating us or something?"

"Glinda, its official. You've lost your mind!"

"but Elphie I'm serious!" she got up and plopped down on the couch, and Elphabas legs "Do they have names and city's? And family's?" she picked up a peanut "like, is this ones name Dominic and does he have a wife and kids? Are their names- Elphie are you ok? You look like your in pain"

"Glinda. Get your small little butt of my legs."

"Oh...sorry Elphie." She didn't get off, but rather, shifted her weight so she was between Elphabas legs and the back of the couch. She picked up a peanut "Elphie, do you think peanuts want to leave the plant? Isn't the plant like their parent?"

"well I guess-"

"do you think that parent plant cared about the peanut?" continued Glinda

"well Glinda, plants don't-"

"But then I guess, they don't have feeling. But then again maybe they do. I bet they do. And I bet they don't like being taken away from their parents. Who actually care about them and want them to be happy. I bet they don't like being eaten. And I bet they do have holidays. And on top of that I bet they have family's and city's and names. I wonder if there are two peanuts named Elphaba and Glinda and their in Peanut Glindas room talking about us humans."

She picked up two peanuts and fished a pen out from between the couch cushions ( "You never know when you need a pen" ) And drew two smiley faces on them. Then she handed one to Elphaba "Here, that one can be Glinda-nut. And mine is Elphie-nut. This way we'll always be with each other."

Elphaba took the little peanut "Glinda, wouldn't the peanuts be mad about you drawing on them?"

The look on Glindas face was priceless.

_reviews make me smile. Also I have band camp the next two weeks so definitely no updates. Ill try and get on top of everything in august. Thanks for following the story =D_


	17. From the Desk of DG67

Fron the Desk Of DefyingGravity67

So for thoughs of you guessing that im stoping writing, your right. congrats have a virtual cookie. for the rest of you, take one anyway. As for my reasons there are many. first off, I recieved a review and it opened my eyes to how bad my writing really is. If the sender is reading this I cant thank you enough. I have been hopeing for a review like that since day one and its helped me quite a bit.

another reason is there was recent drama between me in my real life friends. one lied and now they all hate me for something i never did/said. or most of them. so as you can imagin, im miserable. and when im miserable, my writeing is horrendable.. so this is for your sakes as much as mine. i dont want to scar you.

This is not a perminit thing. I just need to sit down and think some things over. I will be back. prolly by new years.

Thank you all for your reviews and support. I'll still be on my forum so i'll read PM's.

~DefyingGravity67


	18. From the Desk of DG67 (112012)

_From the desk of DG67_

I'm back.

I know, its been ages. And I feel horrendable about it. This fic (as well as my others) Have always been in the back of my mind. I ment to come back the new years of the year I left, but life sorta got in the way.

My plan is relativity simple. I'm going to continue working on The Lost Upland as well as a new fic I have in the works (thoughs of you in the Game of Thrones fandom, get excited). Meanwhile I will slowly but surely begin editing Midnight Snack, chapter by chapter. There wont be any major changes. Ill fix grammar, the way a sentience is writing, ect ect. Once that's done, Ill try and start adding new chapters. Ill also attempt to get to Wicked:The Aftermath, but no promises as of right now.

I promised a friend a long time ago that I wouldn't be one of thoughs authors that abandoned a fic half way through, and I don't intend to break that promise. I never did.

To all of my loyal fans, I cant thank you enough for staying with me through this whole thing and I promise, you'll be rewarded for your persistence. To thoughs of you who didn't, I don't blame you in the least.

You'll be hearing from me again soon (with some luck)

~DG67


End file.
